demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Jasmine Russo
'Jasmine Russo '''is the demigod daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, battle strategy and carfts. Jasmine is known for her cunning strategies and impeccable craftmenship. She is also well with any kind of schamatic design. Biography Jasmine was born on April 2nd and was claimed two hours after her birth. She was said to have been a special child by Athena. Jasmine grew up having many monsters attack her as a child. It's said that most of her life was normal and she was capable of studying up until she was seven years old. When she was seven she ran away and headed for New York. It's assumed that she found the camp when she was thriteen. Jasmine also was capable of meeting her mother when she was thirteen and then again when she was sixteen. The both of them were capable of having good conversations. Personality Jasmine is said to be harsh with people she doesn't click with. She can be very nice or the worse person you'd ever want as an enemy. She is very strategic and calm about taking vengence upon those who harm her or scare her. She is very protective over those she deems as friends or family. Jasmine also seems to have a complex that shows she is afraid of losing people she loves. She also hates it when Eric leaves due to the scary thought that he will never return. She doesn't like the fact that the children of Aphrodite look at him with googly eyes. It's also assumed that she fears his death. Jasmine is smart in the field and would also be known to let her friends fend for themselves in order to persue another interest that is of greater concern. Fatal Flaws Jasmine seems to have great pride in her abilities, and thinks that she can do what ever it is better than anyone, although she respects her mother too much to ever dare and challenge her. It is also shown that she has the fatal flaw of personal loyalty due to her respect toward Eric and the fact that she at times won't allow herself to betray her friends or take down a friend. She is afraid of spiders due to the fact that Arachne cursed the children of Athena for this. Appearance Jasmine is described to have long black hair (althought it is really blonde) and beautiful grey colored eyes. She is often commented to be beautiful or pretty. She often sports a red jacket and is seen sporting either a tank top or a plain t shirt. She rarely wears the Camp Half-Blood t shirt, although she is more likely to support them. It's also shown that she is beautifu several times. As even Aphrodite would comment on how beautiful she has grown. Eric seems to think she is beautiful the first time they meet. Relationships Love Interests Eric Mori Jasmine has a mutual liking towards Eric. When they first met it is said that she only thought he was cute, but didn't say much about it. Over the time they have become best friends, Jasmine has at times shown hostility towards Eric helping other girls with things and also doesn't like knowing that the children of Aphrodite like him too. She also made him promise that he wouldn't help the children of Aphrodite with anything personal. Friends Family Jaden Russo Jaden and Jasmine have a mutual understanding that their relationship won't work while around each other. Jaden seems to care for his daughter but respects that her life is far too complex for him to be around her. He seems to trust her enough to pay for an appartment loft in New York City. The two talk everyday over the cellphone. For some reason she is the only demigod besides Eric who can use a cellphone without having to worry about monsters. Gods Athena Athena respects and thinks well of her daughter. The both of them have only meet eachother twice and both were on good terms. Its assumed that Athena doesn't care about her love life, although she does seem to think if anything Eric would be better than a Child of Poseidon, meaning she remembers Percy and Annabeth. Powers & Abilities Being a demigod daughter of Athena Jasmine is capable of using the following abilities. Demigod Abilities *'Swordsmenship: 'Because of her being a child of Athena, Jasmine is skilled in three styles of combat with a sword, trojan swordfighting, roman warfare and even greek warfare. She is capable of seeing through Eric's combat style even while using his chronokinetic skills. *'Blessing of Athena: '''Because she is a daughter of Athena, she was immediately claimed as a baby and was later given the blessing of Athena. This blessing allows her to come up with any type of plan and also become as skilled as her mother. She is known to be the only child to have it so far. Trivia *Jasmine is jealous of the children of Aphrodite being around Eric all the time. *She can seen through Eric's combat style even when he is using chronokinetic skills. *Jasmine seems to have dyed her hair black, but its naturally blonde. *Athena seems to respect her love life unlike Annabeth's. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Children of Athena Category:Greek Demigods